


Belongings

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was simply particular about his possessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings

**Author's Note:**

> \\(//∇//)\ Let me leave this right here while I go about on my merry way~ Enjoy!

One closet. An endless supply of colorful silk.

Your jaw slacked slightly, your eyes trailed over Danny's collection of kimonos. It was above and beyond weeaboo territory at this point. The fact that your boyfriend had humped the air once--while being filmed, no less--in each of these silk robes made you giggle.

Still, you were here for a mission: to have something light to wear around the apartment without exposing yourself, whether with needing loose-fitting clothing or lack thereof.

Often, Barry, Arin, or Ross would stop by unanounced to say 'hello' or borrow some things, and you can no longer remember the amount of times they've seen you with or without a top on. Though, during some of those moments, it was amusing to suddenly have Danny slink up behind you, his hands slowly covering your chest while asserting a protective, dominant air.

You were happy to find one robe in your favorite color. Letting your towel drop to the floor, you slipped it on, immediately enjoying the light, cool feeling of the material. You were eager to model it for Danny once he finished his shower, though it seemed that you would not have to wait long.

Two warm hands pressed against your hips, giving them a tight squeeze. A much taller figure stood behind you. You sighed as a kiss was pressed against your neck, feeling a few cool drops of water fall against your skin.

"That's mine," Danny breathed hotly against your ear while his hands reached for the belt.

_"Take it off."_


End file.
